Another Chance
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: Distraught, Alex Karev fights for that second chance at happiness, amidst everything that’s happened.


**Title:** Another Chance  
**Author:** teenage-dirtbag  
**Summary:** Distraught, Alex Karev fights for that second chance at happiness, amidst everything that's happened.  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Alex/Ava  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy. There.

…

Alex Karev walked aimlessly around the hospital, still in his coat and tie, ignoring the curious stares of the passing nurses. He was numb; he didn't know what to feel anymore, he wasn't eve sure he knew how to feel anymore. The last time he'd been this miserable, he was angry. And that anger was good; it allowed him to release the pain and the frustration inside of him. Now, he didn't know anymore. He didn't even know where he was going, or how long he'd been walking.

"Karev?" A warm, familiar voice said, breaking into the barriers of his dejected state.

"Oh," Alex said, looking up. "Dr. Montgomery."

Addison Montgomery sighed in disapproval. "Where's Ava?"

"She's not Ava anymore, she's Rebecca." Alex replied hastily in his low drawl. "Rebecca Pope." He looked down again, this time concentrating on the floor. The surgical floor. The thought of being numb and insensate like his fellow intern, Cristina Yang, passed him by. Maybe he'd be as good as her. "And she's gone."

Addison looked at her intern, suddenly feeling a wave of sadness. Flashes of the day's events passed in her mind. Cristina and Burke calling off the wedding, Meredith Grey looking distraught, Derek looking equally, if not more upset, Adele losing the baby, Her losing the race for chief, and now this. She refused to see another sad ending to such a promising tale.

"Come on, Alex." She said, pulling him with her. "I'm driving you to the airport."

"What," Alex protested, "Addison, I really—"

"Shut up, Karev." Addison said. "Every one else in this hospital is miserable. Maybe you'd like to join the bandwagon, but I wouldn't advise it. As your resident," Addison paused, "and as your friend. Now come on."

…

Alex ran through the phalanx of airport passengers, ignoring their curses and their deadly glares. He jumped over bags and blockages, finally reaching the flight information board, and looking for Rebecca's flight details. He could hear the final call for the flight, so he dashed towards the terminal. He saw an old woman get in before the attendant closed the door.

"Excuse me, I really need to get in that flight." Alex told the attendant. He was a man in his early thirties, tall and brunette, with a ready smile on his face, perhaps because of the years in this profession.

"Passport and ticket, please," The attendant said robotically.

"I'm not really on this flight. I just need—"

"I'm sorry sir, we can't let you through. If you want, you could go to our information desk and inquire about the next flight to—"

"Ava," Alex said, "I mean, Rebecca Pope. Did she get on this plane?" He asked urgently.

"Sir, I apologize, but that information is confidential." The attendant answered.

Alex glanced out the window, checking if the plane was still there. "I'm a doctor from Seattle Grace Hospital. Rebecca Pope is my patient. I really need to get to her." Alex said, grasping at every excuse.

"Why?" The attendant asked, frowning. "Does she have some contagious disease? But we checked—"

The loud humming of the plane preparing to take off drowned the attendant's voice out. Alex rushed to the window, trying to make sure that it was Rebecca's plane that got off. He grunted in frustration and turned back to the inquiring attendant.

"Sir?" The attendant asked.

"No, nothing's wrong with her." The attendant, relieved, grabbed a couple of brochures, prepared to discuss options with Alex. "Thank you for all your help," Alex said dejectedly, dismissing the attendant. He walked back sulkily to the doors, where Addison was waiting for him. When she saw him alone, his hands in his pockets and kicking the ground absentmindedly, her smile diminished.

"I am so sorry, Alex." Addison said softly.

"I'm sorry too." Alex replied.

"Do you want me to drive you back to the hospital?" Addison offered, wanting to give him every amount of comfort she could offer.

Alex looked up at the sky. It was drizzling lightly, and the clouds had turned into a menacing shade of gray, as if mimicking his inner emotions. "I think I'm going to walk around a bit."

"But it's raining," Addison observed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Alex replied in a low voice. Before Addison could say any more words of comfort or persuasion, he walked away, crossing the street and drowning the light spray of rain with his thoughts.

…

Alex sat down the wooden platform, watching the tranquil flow of the sea. He looked around and saw that everything was repaired, every misplaced block replaced, every broken fence re-put, every charred surface repainted. This was the scene of the ferryboat accident, and where he first saw Ava. He recalled pushing the pillar off her; he remembered how afraid she was and how much she depended on him. He grabbed a pebble and threw it out on the sea, watching it skip a few distances and finally sink down to the bottom.

He knew he was being selfish. He knew that today was Yang's wedding. He knew that Meredith looked more than confused. He knew Izzie looked sad. He knew George looked troubled. He knew Ava didn't belong to him—she isn't even Ava, her name was Rebecca Pope. A totally different person from the Ava she grew to appreciate.

"Alex?"

He turned around, surprised. He blinked, wondering if this was some sort of hallucination or if he had already drowned in the cold waters of Seattle. She called his name again, and this time he was certain it was she.

"I thought you already left."

"I thought I did too." Rebecca answered. "I asked you for a reason to stay. But after you left, I realized I was being selfish. Ever since the accident, I have asked you for so many things. You took care of me when no one was there for me. You became the only person I could trust. Being my doctor doesn't entail for you to do that." He continued to look at her, confused, and unsure what to do. "So I'm giving myself a reason to stay." She took a couple of steps closer. "And I'm staying."

"And your husband?" Alex asked.

"I don't think Jeff understands, even though he pretends he does. He went back to the mountains." She answered.

"And your daughter?"

"She's at the hospital, getting checked." Rebecca replied.

An involuntary instinct hit Alex. "Why?"

"Nothing serious, don't worry." Rebecca smiled, recognizing the protective aspect of his personality. Alex continued to remain silent, just looking at her and standing there, as if immobilized. Rebecca sighed, smiled weakly, and turned around. She walked away, controlling the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Ava," Alex called out. Recognizing the familiar warmth in his voice, she turned around and ran into his arms. He closed his eyes and held her, Addison's words echoing in his mind. _We do not get unlimited chances. And she'll always be Ava to you._ He pulled away and his arms around her as they walked away from the pier, her head leaning on his shoulder, and his emotions brimming with hope for the promise of tomorrow.

…

**A/N: It was particularly painful and awkward to write the whole romantic scene between Ava and Alex. So it's not really fluffy romantic, but the romance was implied. I'm more of an Alex/Izzie, but damn, that finale was sad. So I'm writing a fic to make myself and you, dear reader, feel better. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
